<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dice by toxzen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621425">dice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxzen/pseuds/toxzen'>toxzen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxzen/pseuds/toxzen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this one's for you kay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helll my name<strike> is Ren I d</strike>on't hae a<strong> piss kink you <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=dice+hypmic&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahUKEwj0yva5lovuAhXJC98KHYbVA0gQ2-cCegQIABAA&amp;oq=dice+hypmic&amp;gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzIGCAAQBxAeMgYIABAHEB4yBggAEAcQHjIGCAAQBxAeMgYIABAHEB4yBggAEAcQHjIGCAAQBxAeMgYIABAHEB4yBggAEAcQHjIGCAAQBxAeUJT0A1iX-ANgwfkDaABwAHgAgAHZAYgBqASSAQUwLjEuMpgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1nwAEB&amp;sclient=img&amp;ei=D7T3X7SHD8mX_AaGq4_ABA&amp;bih=566&amp;biw=1251&amp;rlz=1C1CHBD_enUS928US928">fujcingn</a> g kdick lwle </strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>